La hantise de l'Archer
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Chaque nuit, Barton doit faire face à la même hantise. Chaque nuit, son cauchemar vivant revient le hanter. Cette fois encore, le dieu cauchemardesque qu'est sa hantise revient le voir pour le détruire un peu plus. Chaque nuit, ce sont ses mots qui tuent l'archer. Quand cette hantise cesserait-elle enfin de le pourchasser?


**Hello! Cet OS écrit sur le thème "Dommage" pour la nuit d'écriture en une heure, porte sur Loki et Clint. Pas de spoilers, je dirais même que ça se passe en post-Avengers :p **

**Avengers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La tête enterrée dans son lit, les couvertures repoussées au plus loin de ses pieds nus, Clint attendait en vain que le sommeil vienne le saisir. Ses yeux ouverts ne percevaient aucune lumière, cachés par l'oreiller obscur. Il avait beau supplier pour que le sommeil ne l'aide à oublier pendant quelques heures, aucune magie ne venait, ni aucun miracle. Il continuait d'appeler le sommeil pour s'endormir enfin, après des heures sans dormir. Des jours, même. Cela durait depuis l'attaque de New-York, quelques mois plutôt environ. La période la plus dure de sa vie, en réalité. Pas à cause de cette attaque. A cause de celui qui avait provoqué cette attaque. Celui avec qui il avait pactisé sans le savoir, obnubilé par la magie de son sceptre.

Un sceptre aux mille lueurs, toutes colorées par un bleu que l'habile agent finit par détester. Chaque nuit, il revoyait le sceptre dans les mains de son possesseur. Chaque nuit, il constatait les dommages collatéraux que son ennemi lui avait causés. Pas des dommages physiques, car jamais ce prétendu dieu ne lui avait fait de mal. Mais les dommages mentaux. Qu'ils étaient grands dans son esprit, ces dommages. Durs à réparer, quasiment impossibles à oublier. Cette torture psychologique incessante que le sceptre lui avait imposé. Sa volonté à se défendre contre le pouvoir de la vérité. Sa fascination pour le faux dieu.

Comment s'appelait-il, déjà, ce faux dieu là ? Celui qui le torturait encore à l'instant ? Celui qui ne cessait de lui causer des dommages, même après qu'il ait disparu ? Loki, crut se souvenir Clint. Une bouffée de colère le prit dès que ce nom lui vint à l'esprit. Loki, ce stupide immortel qui lui détruisait l'esprit alors que son maudit sceptre anéantissait sa volonté. Loki, celui qui réduisait sa vie à l'enfer depuis des mois et des mois. Et qui ne devait pas savoir à quel point il avait brisé cet homme là, cet archer d'apparence si froid. Barton était froid, mais en plus de cela depuis sa malheureuse rencontre avec le Malicieux, son regard était brisé. Les dommages que pouvaient causer un seul homme avaient l'air immenses.

-Nous sommes deux à être torturés, alors..., lui souffla une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Tais-toi, maudit dieu ! murmura Clint, n'osant pas relever la tête de son oreiller.

Chaque nuit, c'était pareil. Chaque nuit, après avoir prié dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, peu en fait, Barton perdait espoir de dormir. La voix de son agresseur psychologique lui parvenait toujours aux alentours de minuit, l'heure même où il avait rencontré son démon pour la première fois. L'heure même où Loki lui avait dit d'une voix si étrange « Tu as un cœur ». Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela, d'ailleurs ? Barton ne s'interrogeait plus sur cela, désormais. Sa hantise l'empêchait d'y penser, se contentant de le rendre de plus en plus fou en venant le voir chaque soir.

-Crois-tu être le seul à avoir souffert, mon petit archer ? demanda d'une voix presque doucereuse son fantôme.

Sans même le regarder, Barton en déduisait à chaque fois si sa hantise souriait ou pas. Là, le faux dieu souriait. Il le savait. A chaque fois, Loki souriait. A chaque fois, Clint comprenait que les dommages psychologiques que toute cette histoire lui avait causés ne disparaitraient jamais. Cette hantise, Loki, resterait toujours à ses côtés. Et les mille lueurs si fascinantes du sceptre aussi. Il n'oublierait ni le doux visage fatigué de son ancien maître, ni la lueur destructrice se dégageant de l'infernal sceptre.

-Allons, parle-moi. Je m'ennuis sans toi, susurra cette voix qui le faisait frissonner.

Pas de plaisir, ça jamais. Il frissonnait de peur. Clint Barton ressentait la vraie peur en cet instant, oui. Il entendit soudain le bruit de pas se dirigeant près de son lit. Sautant rapidement sur ses pieds, l'archer attrapa de quoi se défendre. Un coussin, le sien. Arme inoffensive, mais la peur en arrivait à le paralyser. Le temps d'attraper son arc, il devrait se contenter de ça, sous le regard amusé de sa hantise. C'était bien lui, Loki, qui lui faisait face avec son éternel sourire fascinant. Fascinant, dévastateur et manipulateur. Et rassurant, aussi. Bizarrement.

-Mon ami Barton, j'ai passé l'âge des batailles d'oreillers, le savez-vous ? Même si repartir dans ma tendre enfance ne me dérange pas tellement. Voulez-vous faire une partie de polochons avec moi, Clint ? s'enquit Loki, usant d'un ton non pas sarcastique, mais d'un ton presque doux, un ton horrible aux oreilles de l'agent.

Sa peau frissonnait encore sous ses vêtements de nuit. Quel idiot faisait-il, restant paralysé, là, les deux pieds sur le sol, un coussin pour seul bouclier. Ne pouvait-il pas empoigner une arme et la planter dans le cœur de celui qui n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir un.

-Seriez-vous muet, mon bel ami ?

-Pas encore, faux dieu ! parvint-il à articuler en reprenant le plus d'assurance qu'il put.

-Vous me vexer, Clint. Je suis bien un dieu. Alors, pourquoi refusiez-vous de me parler ? Je m'ennuyais sans votre voix si délicate à mes oreilles de prodige ! se plaignit le prince.

-Au moins vous ne manquez pas de modestie...

-Une de mes qualités ! sourit Loki, un sourire à faire peur car fascinant.

Barton leva les yeux au ciel. Une illusion. Il n'avait devant lui que l'illusion que les blessures qu'on lui avait causé lui donnaient. Loki n'était plus sur Terre. Il n'était peut-être même plus en vie, tenta-t-il de se raisonner dans son esprit en mille morceaux.

-Lâchez ce coussin, que nous puissions parler sans se prendre pour des jeunes garçons en manque de jeux. Je n'aimerais pas vous décoiffer non plus avec ces coussins...

-Tais-toi, saloperie d'illusion ! Tu n'es pas là, tu n'existes pas. Tu n'existes plus ! s'exclama alors l'archer, prenant un ton convaincu.

-Mais alors, pourquoi me parler ? Es-tu souffrant, mon bel ami ? Si tu vois des choses qui n'existent pas, c'est que ta santé se dégrade. Tu devrais alors songer à quitter le S.H.I.E.L.D, ils te jugeraient fous s'ils te voyaient parler au vide, constata simplement Loki, gardant sa mine amusée.

-Tu es le plus fou des deux. Cesse donc de me hanter, je sais que les effets du sceptre disparaitront sur moi.

-Non, non. Les effets du sceptre ne disparaissent jamais. Nous resterons torturés et fous à jamais, mon ami. Nous sommes seuls sur cette terre, les seuls à se battre contre l'influence de ce magnifique sceptre dévastateur. As-tu remarqué les mille lueurs de vérité qu'il dégage ? Veux-tu t'y plonger encore, dans ce regard vivant ? interrogea le dieu d'une voix soudain si douce, sonnant si délicate.

Clint se recula alors. Non, jamais. Jamais il ne voudrait revoir cette chose. Ce sceptre qui lui causait la folie de son esprit. Mais pourtant, les paroles séductrices et tentantes de Loki l'attiraient. S'il ne pouvait pas revoir le sceptre, il revoyait encore celui qui le possédait. Jamais il ne voudrait revoir le sceptre, mais son détenteur...peut-être bien que si.

-Tu vois, nous sommes indissociables. Je suis fou, tu l'es aussi. Vois ce que la vérité fait...elle nous tue à petit feu. Les dommages causées par la vérité sont si...intéressants à remarquer.

-Pour toi, peut-être. Pas pour moi. Va-t-en, je sais que tu n'existes pas. Le vrai Loki n'aurait même pas dit ça ! renifla Barton, attrapant vivement une arme plus appropriée qu'un coussin.

-Essayes donc de me toucher, mon bel ami. Peux-tu seulement me blesser ? Tu es lié à moi, et je suis lié à toi. Nous sommes pareils. Brisés, froids en apparence, mais brisés de l'intérieur.

-Non, tais-toi...

-Toi sans moi, moi sans toi, comment pourrions-nous survivre ? Tu as besoin de moi, mon ami. J'ai aussi besoin de toi. Nous nous complétons si bien. Ceux qui étaient censés être nos amis nous ont manipulés. Le Tesseract nous a enlevé toute volonté. Nos cœurs sont faits de glace. Nous sommes des monstres, tu sais ? continua l'illusion du prince, ne prêtant aucune attention à la mine de plus en plus scandalisée et choquée de l'archer. Si nous ne faisons pas ce que les autres nous demandent, c'est eux qui nous tuerons.

-Non ! protesta encore Barton, tremblant à nouveau sous ses vêtements.

-Tu constateras bientôt que ce sont eux qui nous ont obligé à détruire. Ce sont eux qui ont provoqué notre chute, et notre folie.

-Tu es fou, pas moi ! s'écria le jeune archer, ne voulant pas suivre les paroles de ce faux dieu tellement tentant.

-Qui a causé tous ces dommages, à ton avis ? Toi, moi ? Non. Eux. Que ce soit mes ravisseurs ou les tiens, ce sont eux les coupables. Nous, nous ne sommes que des pions. Et eux, ils se fichent du mal qu'ils nous font. Je ne suis qu'une illusion, mon bel ami. Mais je dis la vérité, car le vrai Loki ne l'aurait pas fait.

-Tais-toi...tais-toi...tu mens toujours..., murmura l'homme, se retenant de fermer les yeux de désespoir.

Toujours ce même discours que son fantôme lui sortait, toujours le même effet ça avait sur lui. Peut-être que l'image du dieu avait raison, après tout ?

-Clint, mon beau Clint, si froid et si brisé, comme moi...vois ce que les dommages de la folie et de la douleur peuvent faire. Tu te parles à toi-même en prenant l'image de ton cauchemar..., glissa Loki à l'oreille de l'archer.

Car Clint vivait dans le cauchemar depuis si longtemps déjà. Un cauchemar qui ne cessait pas, et qui ne cesserait qu'à sa mort, probablement.

* * *

**Excusez le caractère OOC de Clint, mais je me disais qu'un petit traumatisme mental lui irait bien. Et j'espère être restée dans le thème "Dommage", n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne suis pas dedans. Je parle de dommages mentaux, bien sûr ^^**

**Tous les avis sont les bienvenus, et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :p**


End file.
